


Bonfire Heart

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (jk he is okay), Angst, Drinking, First Time, Heartbreak, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Summer, harry is a pool boy, i'll tag more as i write more frick, louis fell in the pool rip louis, louis is a rich kid, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart broken Louis is convinced that his summer is ruined, but a curly haired pool boy might just prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So this was supposed to be posted in the beginning of the summer but hello yes slacker so it is being posted now hehe! 
> 
> Warning: there is a sex scene in this chapter and there is a little dubcon?? 
> 
> Also, this chapter is not really h/l at all i'm sorry but I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TONS OF HARRY AND LOUIS
> 
> okay okay okay thank you for reading and i hope you really like it! :* :*

Louis loves summer.

He loves how tan he gets, he loves hanging out with his friends all the time, he even loves the neighbor kids setting off fireworks until three in the fucking morning. But Louis’ favorite part of summer is sleeping in, waking up at five in the afternoon and eating a huge bowl of cereal even though it’s dinner time. So it isn’t exactly ideal when Louis is waken up by someone singing as if their life depended on it.

Grudgingly, Louis pushes himself up and looks out the window, seeing a tan, toned shirtless boy cleaning Louis’ pool. His eyebrows knit together, a spark of interest burning inside of him as he watches the boy’s back muscles work. “Wait, fuck, no.” Louis mutters to himself before sticking his head out the window and shouting to the boy. “Hey, kid! Some of us are trying to sleep, y’know!” The mop of brown hair turns, revealing a set of sinfully pink lips and wide eyes. A smirk grows across his face before he yells back to the sleepy, blue eyed boy. “It’s 10 o’clock, mate. Probably about time you got up anyways, yeah?”

Louis scrunches his nose mockingly and retorts, “You’re being paid to clean my fucking pool, not to sass me, asshole!”

"Sorry, princess." The pool boy replied with a smirk.

Louis is fuming when he slams his window shut, a full blown scowl adorning his face. He flops onto his bed while huffing and pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

There is a sudden knock on his door that makes the blue eyed boy jump. The door opens to reveal a dark haired woman who has his younger sister propped on her hip. “I’m about to feed the little ones. Come down there and eat something too, yeah? Don’t waste your summer sleeping.”

For the past year, Jesy has been the nanny for Louis’ siblings. There had been other nannies before her, but Jesy was by far Louis’ favorite. Maybe that was because she seemed to genuinely care and love Louis and his siblings, but the fact that she sometimes buys Louis alcohol is also a supporting factor in his favoritism.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jes. I’ll be down in a minute." Jesy smiles and nods as she turns to leave. Before she can start walking away, Louis stops her by asking, "Who’s the new pool boy?"

"Harry Styles, 18 years old. Needed a summer job. He’s a sweetheart. Why? You think he’s cute?" The dark haired woman smirks and waggles her eyebrows at Louis, making him scoff. "Not at all. I think he’s a prick." Rolling her eyes, Jesy turns and walks away with a "Whatever you say, Louis."

When she’s gone, Louis pushes himself to his feet and picks up a pair of skinny jeans off of the floor, yanking them up over his legs before zipping them up. He hurries down the steps, his feet padding against the hardwood floor.

From what Louis can hear, all of his siblings and Jesy are in the kitchen. He saunters into the room, still wearing the same sour look that he has had on his face since his encounter with the pool boy. “Hiii, Louis!” Daisy chirps, smiling at him. “Morning.” He replies in a sullen tone before he sees the look that Jesy gives him, then flashing an obviously forced smile at his siblings.

The blue eyed boy reaches between Lottie and Fizzy, snatching a piece of toast off of Lottie’s plate. She whines in protest but that doesn’t stop the older boy from nibbling on the toast. Jesy puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows. “Louis, I am not paid to make food for you so can you please stop stealing food from your siblings?”

Louis continues to chew on the toast, grinning at Jesy when she reprimands him. “Sorry!” He sing-songs before he walks over to the counter to see a cup of tea sitting there. “This for me?” He asks, picking the cup up before receiving an answer and taking a sip. Jesy chuckles a bit at Louis, shaking her head while setting Ernest in his highchair. “Yes it is, and that’s because i’m fu-fricking great.”

Laughing a little into his mug, Louis waggles his eyebrows at Jesy and starts sipping the tea some more while ignoring her when she flips him off where his siblings can’t see.

It isn’t even seconds later when there is a knocking on the front door. “Well, answer the door. I’m a nanny, not a butler.” Jesy waves her hand towards the door and Louis is quick to obey, walking through the kitchen and to the door. He opens it to see Niall and Zayn, both of them clad in tank tops and skinny jeans although it hot as hell outside. “Woah, I can’t believe you’re even awake right now! We got lucky this time, Z.”

Zayn nods at Niall’s words, flashing a small smile and showing off his row of straight teeth. “Yeah we did. We were gonna see if you wanted to go on a ride?” Niall makes a gesture that resembles hitting a joint, making such a goofy and overly dramatic expression that Louis can’t help but laugh. “Yeah,” he picks his vans up off of the ground and starts to slide his feet into them.

"Hey, Jes, I’m gonna go with Niall and Zayn." He’s out the door before he gets a reply, shutting the door behind him.

They all work their way to Zayn’s car and shuffle their way into it. Louis takes the passenger sides while Niall slides into the backseat, sitting in the middle.

"So where exactly are we going?" Louis asks, looking over at Zayn while he pulls out of Louis’ driveway. "Probably just gonna go park on the hill, like usual." Louis nods at Zayn’s words, leaning back into his seat. "Hey, Lou, there is a bonfire at Liam’s tonight. It’s a start of the summer party or something like that. Wanna go with us?"

"Ah, I would, mate," Louis says, turning to look at Niall apologetically, "but I’m supposed to be going to Ian’s tonight. I think he’s finally gonna say it back tonight." He finishes his smile with a large smile, one that Niall can’t help but return. "Really?! Why do you say that?" Zayn even glances over, eyes wide and curious. "He said that he has a surprise for me."

Once mentioned, Louis’ mind goes straight to Ian; the way his shaggy blonde hair felt under Louis’ fingers when they were tangled into it,the way his hands felt holding Louis’ and the way his stubble felt when it dragged against Louis’ skin. Louis has to bite his lip when he thinks of Ian’s tall, muscular frame and toned body, almost in awe at how lucky he is for getting someone so fucking hot.

"That’s exciting." Zayn replies, pulling Louis out of his trance as he shifts the car into park. Louis looks around and realizes they are already at the hill. "Yeah, I’m really excited." Behind Louis, Niall pulls a joint out from it’s hiding spot in the pocket of the front seat. He puts it between his lips, holding a the fire from the lighter to the end of it until it starts to burn. He takes a long drag, letting the smoke pummel out of his mouth as he speaks. "Do you think you two will, like, go all the way?" Niall takes another drag and then passes the joint to Zayn, who takes it eagerly. Blushing at the question. Louis nervously chuckles and reaches his hand up to flick his fringe of his eyes. "Ehm, maybe. It depends, his mum’s usually home so we never really get to do much but a bit o’kissing and some stuff with, er, hands."

By the time he finishes his sentence, Zayn is pressing the joint in between Louis’ fingers. The blue eyed boy is quick to take a quick drag from it, letting the smoke compile inside his mouth. It’s harsh against his throat and he can’t help but cough just a little bit, making his eyes water and probably get a bit red. The second hit is easier, moving in his mouth and down his throat smoothly.

"Fuck, this is some good shit." He says with wide eyes as he passes the joint to a laughing Niall. "Fuck off, I don’t smoke as much as I used to."

They’re half way through the joint when Louis’ phone vibrates. He can’t even resist the smile that spreads across his face when he sees it’s a message from Ian, asking if he’ll be there tonight. Louis is quick to respond, typing out “of course i’ll be there. can’t wait to see you xx”. He presses send and looks up, feeling his cheeks heat up when he sees both of his friends grinning at him. “What?” He asks defensively, taking the joint from Zayn and taking a drag as they snicker. “Guessing…that was Ian?” A small laugh bubbles past Louis lips and feels his blush deepen. “You two suck.”

"Yeah we do." Zayn answers, letting a smirk grow across his face as Louis’ turns into a look of horror. "Gross! I don’t want to know about your sex life!"

Niall’s the first to start laughing, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. “The look on your face, I can’t” He howls, eyes squeezed shut. Zayn and Louis glance over at each other at the same time, busting out in laughter when they do. And Louis can’t help but think that although his side hurt from laughing and the car was so smoky that it was making his eyes itch, this was going to be the best summer ever.

 

 

"Surprise!"

Louis looks around when Ian says this and it wasn’t like Louis was expecting streamers or balloons but all he saw was an empty house. “Um, what am I supposed to be seeing?” He asks, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Ian rolls his eyes, laughing a bit. “My mom isn’t home for the night. So we’ve got the whole house to ourselves.” Ian’s hands grip Louis’ hips and he presses his mouth to Louis’ neck. His teeth dig into the skin there, making Louis gasp and then bite his lip.  
"Ian, stop for a second.." Louis mumbles, letting his eyes flutter shut at the tingly feeling that was running through him. Goosebumps rise on his skin as his reservations start crumbling. "Hey, I’m serious." Louis pulls his body away from Ian, turning around and looking him in the eyes. "I’m not..I’m not gonna shag someone who doesn’t love me." He may sound needy or weak or whatever but it’s true and he can’t deny that. Ian’s face is blank until the smile grows across his lips and he slides his arm around Louis’ waist. "Louis, I do love you."  
His mind is spinning with little babies with arrows and big bubbly hearts and his heart feels like it fell to his butt. He’s pretty sure he looks like a fish because his mouth is hanging open in disbelief and fuck, fuck, fuck, was this even real?

"Earth to Louis." Ian’s deep voice rumbles, pressing his lips to Louis’. It instantly brings Louis back to reality, eyes widen open as he yanks his self away. "You love me?" His voice is small and feeble when he speaks, hands gripping the front of Ian’s shirt. The blonde haired boy nods, grin still on his mouth as he leans in, capturing Louis’ lips in his. He turns his body, pressing Louis into the wall as he tilts his head, pressing his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Sliding his arms around Ian’s shoulders, Louis slides his tongue against his boyfriend’s. Ian’s knee slowly pries its way between Louis’ thighs as it begins nudging at his crotch.

An inevitable moan slips past Louis’ lips and into Ian’s mouth. Pulling away, Louis leans his head back against the wall as blood rushes to his cock. Ian’s mouth is quick to attach to Louis’ neck, leaving bruises and bite marks against the sensitive skin. “Fuck..” Louis gasps, moving his hands to tangle into Ian’s thick hair and tug on it, causing the other boy to bite harder into Louis’ neck.

Seconds later, Louis hears “I wanna fuck you.” murmured into his ear as a strong hand slides around to grip his ass. He mewls, bites his lips and nods. Ian can only smirk, pulling away before taking Louis’ hand to lead him towards the staircase. Louis follows the taller boy, trying to keep pace as they make their way towards the bedroom just left of the stairs. Hurriedly, Ian falls onto his bed and pulls Louis on top of him. His hands grip onto Louis’ ass, kneading it with his fingers and lets out a hum in appreciation to the supple flesh. “You’re so hot, Lou.” Ian murmurs into Louis’ ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Louis presses his crotch down against Ian’s, rubbing them together and making them both moan loudly.

Louis groans and pulls his knees across Ian’s hips, straddling him and they continue to grind against each other. Ian’s hands are quick to find purchase on Louis’ waist, guiding the smaller boy into a rhythm that leaves them both wanting gasping.

"Fuck." the word leaves Louis’ lips involuntarily, the sound breathless and shaky as the arousal begins to affect his vocal chords. He leans down again, shifting position so their bodies are flush again, one leg sliding between his boyfriend’s as they continue to make out. Louis relishes in the feeling of Ian’s roaming hands, sinking into his touch as fingers slide from his ass, up the contours of his back, and finally settling in the locks of his hair. Ian pulls away from the kiss, smirking as he starts pushing down against Louis’ head.

Louis resists for a moment, confusion running through before giving in when he finally realizes what Ian wants. He lets Ian push him down until his face is facing the bulge in the front of Ian’s pants. Biting his lip, Louis presses his hand to it, palming Ian’s cock through his pants for a moment and then unzips them, tugging them and his underwear down until they get to Ian’s mid-thigh.

"You’re so big." Louis’ hand wraps around Ian’s cock, appreciating how thick and long it is. Ian pushes his hips up, making his dick move up and nudge against Louis’ cheek, leaving a small streak of pre-cum against his cheek. Gasping, Louis looks up at Ian from under his eyelashes, licking his lips before leaning down, running his tongue against the underside of his boyfriend’s dick. Ian reaches his hand forward, brushing his fingers through Louis’ fringe and holding his back so it doesn’t hang in his face. He slowly pushes Louis’ head down and Louis complies, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around Ian’s dick.

Before he can begin to push his head down to take all of Ian in his mouth, Ian thrusts up, making Louis widen his eyes and gags. His reflex makes him try to pull away but Ian holds him down, causing tears to well up in Louis’ eyes.

"You’re fine. Keep going." Ian’s voice is firm, not unlike the hand holding Louis in place.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Louis does as Ian says. He drags his tongue up against Ian’s cock as he pulls his head upwards. Ian lets go of Louis’ hair, pulling his arms back behind his head and resting against them, his eyes fluttering shut.

Louis slides his mouth back down around Ian, lips pressing tight against the skin there. “Yeah, like that..” Ian murmurs to him, biting his bottom lip while bucking his hips. His cock presses down into the back of Louis’ throat, making the boy gag again but this time he pulls away, gasping for air.

Ian groans, opening his eyes and rolling them. “Well, I guess we’ll stop doing that since you can’t seem to handle it.” Louis scowls because how could you shove your cock down someone’s throat and be mad when they can’t breathe? But he can’t continue his thought because Ian hands him a bottle of lube with an order of, “Open yourself up for me, babe.”

Sliding out of his pants and underwear, Louis throws them to the floor. His cock is hard and red, the tip of it leaking precum. He bites his lip, restraining himself from wrapping his hand around it and pumping it until he comes. Instead, he pushes the cap off the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers, reaching behind himself. He has done this before, alone in his room at night imagining how it would feel to have a dick pressing inside of him, pushed up against his prostate with each thrust.

"Come on." Ian whines impatiently, his hand slowly stroking his dick. "Get on with it."

Louis bites his lip, coating his hole with his lube-covered finger before slowly pushing his pointer finger in. He lets out a moan, eyes fluttering shut as he thrusts it in and out of his hole.

He pushes his other finger in alongside it, gasping loud. The stretch isn’t significantly big, but it’s enough for Louis to feel the burn when he scissors his fingers apart, the drag when he fucks them in and out of himself, and the flare of pleasure that burns through him when he does a beckoning gesture. “Oh..” He sighs, pressing his ass down against his fingers and grinding down on them.

"I think I’m ready." Louis declares moments later, pulling his fingers out of himself. Nodding, Ian smirks and murmurs, "C’mere." Compliantly, Louis bites his lip and crawls up towards Ian, straddling his legs. Nerves soar through Louis, wracking through his mind with "Am I really ready for this? Do I really love him? Is he the one?" that are soon cut short when he feels Ian pushing his dick up against his hole. "Fuck." Louis breathes out before starting to slowly sink down onto Ian’s cock.

It burns, making Louis bite down on his lip and squeeze his eyes shut, hands resting against Ian’s chest. “So tight.” Ian comments in a low, raspy voice that makes Louis’ cock twitch with anticipation and want. He sinks further down, moaning as he feels Ian’s cock stretching him open to the point that Louis has to stop, taking a few deep breaths.

"Hurts." He mumbles, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. Goosebumps rise on his skin when takes a breath, feeling Ian throbbing inside of him.

Shakily, Louis sinks down more and sighs when he finds himself sat in Ian’s lap, his cock filling him up. “Oh my god, fuck.” He grinds down, letting a soft, breathy moan out before he slowly slides his body up, then slides back down.

Louis’ whole body feels like it is on fire, the pleasure burning through him hot. Ian’s hand reach for his ass, gripping it and digging his nails in to the skin there. Louis is panting, bouncing up and down on Ian’s cock. His dick bobs up and down with each movement, stark and throbbing. He keeps riding his boyfriend, letting out pleased sighs and almost begs, “Touch me.”

As soon as his words end, he feels Ian’s hands move to his hips and make him stop. Ian lifts Louis and groans loud, reaching a hand down to grab his own cock. Louis can’t see but he definitely feels the come spurt up onto his ass and upper thighs. He can’t even say or do anything before Ian lets go of his hips and leans back into his pillow, sighing contently.

It’s obvious to Louis that Ian has no intention of getting him off, even though he had left the blue eyed boy feeling tingly and unsatisfied.

"I’m gonna go..to the..yeah."

The blue eyed boy gets off the bed, grimacing at the jolt of pain in his ass. He walks to the bathroom slowly, looking over his shoulder at Ian, seeing him roll over and pull the cover up over himself.

Louis gets a washcloth when he’s in the bathroom, reaching behind himself and wiping Ian’s come off. When he’s done, he throws it into the hamper and looks in the mirror.

He can’t help but to expect a change in himself, as if losing your virginity makes you a different person. And it obviously doesn’t because Louis really doesn’t feel or look any different at all but maybe that was because the only thing that Louis really feels right now was used and wrong, so fucking wrong. Regardless of that feeling, Louis turns around and walks back into the bedroom and sees Ian is already asleep. He just sighs and lifts the covers up off the unoccupied side of the bed, crawling in and laying down. Turning his back to Ian, he closes his eyes and tries to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

 

 

Louis woke up to a dull ache in his ass and an empty bed.

He sits up and calls out, “Ian?” before looking around. Seeing his clothes in a pile on a chair, he gets up and walks over, digging his cellphone out of his pocket. There is a message from Zayn saying, “niall keeps talking about how youre probably getting laid right now. play safe x” that makes Louis blush before setting his phone back down and sliding into his clothes.

The bedroom door opens right as Louis zips his pants up. Ian is standing in the door way, towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair. A few stray droplets of water are cascading across his toned torso.

"Oh, you’re up." Ian says, looking at Louis like he had expected him not to be in his room.

"Yeah, you should have woken me up. We could’ve showered together!" Louis grins.

Ian averts his eyes and that’s when Louis knows something is going on. “Is something wrong?” Louis asks, not quite being one for facades. “I think we need to talk.” The pace of Louis’ heartbeat quickens and his head feels light and fuck fuck fuck, this has to be a dream. 

“I don’t think we work together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii there!! sorry this update took a while and ...it might suck a little it i'm sorry frick!! but i hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> comments would be cool and might help me get going more on the next chapter :-)
> 
> my friend (vocabitch) has been helping me write this a lot and i love her and thank her v much a lot :)))

"Louis, it’s been a month."

Niall’s words kind of piss Louis off because he is allowed to be sad about being no better than a fucking pocket pussy. Scoffing, he looks away and tips over, his knees to his chest as he lies on his bed with his back to the couple. His heart hurts and his brain hurts and everything just fucking hurts and of course no one can understand this. “Lou, I miss you, mate. We haven’t done anything together all summer, man.”

"Well, I’m fucking sorry for ruining your summer, Niall but I’m honestly not feeling up to doing anything." He snaps at Niall, anger coursing through him. Niall looks hurt, the frown on his face looking completely foreign upon his features. Niall was smiley, and Louis can’t help but feel like a complete and utter dick but that’s probably because, well, he is being one. Before Louis can apologize, Zayn snarls at him. "Don’t be an arse because he cares about you." He rolls over and sees Zayn sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on Louis’ desk. Louis wants to be yell back at the boy, but he holds it back, knowing he deserves to be reprimanded.

Biting his lip, Louis sits up and turns to Niall, staring at his feet as he swallows his pride. “I’m sorry, Ni. I’m being a twat, I’m just..sad.”

Niall looks up, smiling so big that you would have never thought that he was close to tears a minute ago. He leans over, throwing his arms around Louis’ shoulders and hugging him tight. “I understand. But I think what you need is to get piss drunk with us and dance until your feet hurt.” He hauls the boy off his bed and onto his feet, dragging his friend around house with a smile still plastered across his features. Louis stumbles a few times under the blond’s ministrations, but rights himself as Niall drags him towards the stairs.

It makes Louis sick; he can’t help but feel like he is a charity case and a drag. He’s like extra baggage to Zayn and Niall’s lives, them having to drag him along to get him to go anywhere.

"Sure," He nods, grinning weakly at his blond haired friend, "I’ll go." He tugs a bit on his arms, trying to gain control of his limbs once again.

Niall smiles wide and nods, releasing Louis’s arms and grinning as the other boys shakes them a bit. “Good. ‘Cause you’ve got 30 minutes to get ready.”

'Unbelievable', Louis thinks as his words register. 'You simply cannot put a time limit on perfection', he almost says aloud before deciding otherwise and keeping his mouth closed. He shakes his head and turns towards the bathroom, sighing as he thought of the task at hand. The next 15 minutes is a blur of Louis showering, brushing his teeth and sliding into his black skinny jeans. He grumbles his way back into his room, murmuring to himself about how idiotic it is to expect him to be presentable in such a short span of time. He was still towel drying his hair as he looked for a decent shirt on his bedroom floor. “Nope!” He shouts as he looks up to find Niall and Zayn leaning in for a kiss. The pair, startled, jump apart and nearly bang their heads together. Laughing at their lack of coordination, Louis walks to his closet and tugs his Stone Roses shirt off of it’s hanger before pulling it on, grumbling about the feeling of this shirt pressing over his still damp hair.

"How do I look?" He asks and strikes a pose. Laughter soon echoes through the room as he continues to shift into another ridiculous pose, smiling again as his friends continue to chuckle. He ruffles his hair again and moves to his desk, grabbing his hair gel to force it into some position before it becomes unmanageable. His facial features cause Niall to snicker again, proving once again that Louis is the king of coaxing laughter out of people.

"You look great. Like a proper rock star or something." Niall insists, still sporting a smile. He stands up at the exact same time as Zayn does, making Louis sneer at how much ‘in love’ they are when they’re not even saying a thing. ‘Stupid couple with their stupid synchronicity’ he mocks them in his mind. "You ready then?" Louis nods and Niall starts to lead the trio out of the room. Zayn is quick to follow, reaching for Niall’s hand as the blond crossed the threshold. His boyfriend smiled back at the black hair boy and squeezed, causing Louis the make a gagging noise behind them. Zayn sneered back at him and continued walking as he listened to whatever Niall had decided to ramble about. Just as he exited his room, Louis realizes his phone is still sitting on his bed. "I’ll be right down." Louis calls down the stairs turns back to his room. He grabs his phone and checks if there is any messages waiting for him.

There isn’t

Hesitantly, he unlocks it and press the bright green bubble in the corner, scrolling until he finds Ian’s contact. Ignored messages greet him as he looks at the screen, words typed on lonely days and worse nights staring at him without response. He hates him, he hates him, he really really fucking hates him.

"I miss you."

 

 

 

Two hours into the party, Louis is completely wasted and stumbling out the back door, dying for some fresh air. It isn’t that Louis doesn’t like the party, that’s not the case at all. It is just that he is too drunk and high to stay in the crowded living room, dancing like an idiot.

Louis looks up at the sky and sighs, “Wooow, it’s so pretty.” 

He jumps when he hears someone chuckle and he turns his head, seeing someone say in the lawn chair next to a pool. Louis’ thought process is one, when did that pool get there?, and two, who just laughed at him? 

"Don’t laugh at me!" Louis says, his words a bit slurred as he starts to walk towards where the voice came from. When he sees who it is, he scoffs. "Oh, look who it is. The curly haired kid who can’t seem to get away from pools. Ha, how cool are you." 

Harry turns his head, wearing a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Wow, I can’t believe how good of a comeback that was. Really, I was just completely and utterly dissed.” 

Louis makes his voice high-pitched, mocking the curly haired boy. “Really, I was just completely and utterly dissed, wow. Look at me, I have curly hair and sing too loud in the morning. Ooooh, yeah, I’m soooo cool.” Harry just laughs in response, shaking his head. “You’re funny.” 

It takes Louis a moment to realize that he doesn’t know what to say back to that, a pout taking over his feature as he slides into the lawn chair. His body feels light when he leans back, shutting his eyes and letting the cool air blow against his skin. "Feels nice." Harry murmurs, his voice a bit raspy when he does. Louis stays quiet, but opens his eyes and looks up at the sky. A few wispy cloud linger there, covering most of the stars but the moon shines bright, illuminating the whole backyard.

Glancing over at Harry, Louis bites his lip and takes in his features. Harry's hair is disheveled but oddly enough, his curls are in perfect ringlets and Louis can't help but want to tug on them. He has a strong jawline and toned arms that make Louis lick his lips and look away because what the fuck is he doing thinking about someone as annoying as Harry like that? He's drunk. He's high. He is just being stupid.

"Ya know I can see you start at me, right?" Harry turns his head, smiling and showing off a set of straight teeth. Blood rushes to Louis' cheeks, but he ignores it, rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." Snickering to himself, Harry looks back towards the pool and brings a beer to his lips, taking a drink of it.

Louis can't help but let his eyes flicker down to the way Harry's plump, pink lips wrapped around the edge. Much to Louis' dismay, Harry glances over and swallows his drink with a smirk on his face. "You want a drink?" He offers, holding the bottle towards Louis.

The blue eyed boy shakes his head. "I'm already pretty drunk." Harry shrugs and nods, taking another drink before setting the bottle back down on the ground. "So, how's your summer been? Haven't really seen you around and you haven't yelled at me for singing lately." A small laugh follows his words before he looks over at Louis.

Louis really does plan on just saying that it's been fine and move on with the conversation but it's like his mouth betrays his mind. "Quite shit to be honest. My boyfriend dumped me and I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with Niall and Zayn being all lovey dovey so basically I've just sat in my room playing video games. Until tonight, 'cause Niall made me come with them." He shrugs, looking away when he sees Harry frown. "I'm sorry."

He doesn't need pity, he doesn't need someone to feel sorry for him and he wants to punch himself in the face for whining about his life to his family's fucking pool boy. "It's fine. I just. Yeah." Louis bites his bottom lip and glances over at Harry.

"Hey, if you like, want, I could come up and play some games with you sometime. If you..wanted. No one should have to be alone during their summer."

Harry smiles at him after, a genuine smile that makes Louis kind of melt a little bit because this curly haired dork has the cutest damn dimples he has ever seen. "That's really nice but I'm not gonna make you come hang out with me just because I'm sad." Harry's eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head. "What? No. It isn't like that at all." He reaches out and places his hand on Louis' shoulder, but he jerks away and jumps up from the seat. It makes Louis angry because it is like that. Harry felt sorry for him and offered to hang out with him. "It is though. You look all sad and pitiful! Ooh, poor heartbroken Louis, let's be his friend now that we know how lame and sad he is, right?"

Harry looks astonished and he even sits up, turning so he can properly look Louis in the eyes. "Louis, I didn't say that. I offered to hang out with you, why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out! Just leave me alone!" Louis shouts, turning and starting to walk away before looking back at Harry. "And don't tell anyone anything I told you either." He takes a step and Harry shouts, "Louis, don-" but it's cut off by his body submerging into the pool.


End file.
